SWAT kats rise of the blue aces
by infinitydarkmagician41294
Summary: After a ruthless team escapes from jail the swat kats are called in to find them but budding romance is in the air as well as the trouble that is soon to follow. bated revisons will come when i find one
1. Chapter 1

**OK this is my first Swat kats fic and i loved the show growing up and i hope to capture the excitement i had watching it so i hope you read and review and plz if its about my grammar im sorry but im not perfect i will have my buddy fix all grammar issues thank you.**

The sky's over Megakat city were clear as a certain blond haired mayor was staring out the window thinking of her heroes the swat kats. "Oh boy what a boring day i haven't seen razor or t-bone in days the cites to quite" As the new full mayor Callie Briggs as she just tapped her fingers in boredom.

As Callie heard a knock at her door that took her from her thoughts as her good friend Lieutenant Felina Feral walked in. "Sorry if im disturbing you miss mayor" As she shut the door behind her.

"not at all Felina im just killing time is all with out any trouble this is kind a boring" As Callie gave her a friendly smile. "I know what you mean my uncle is even bored but that may change" as Felina handed Callie a folder with the words classified on it.

Callie opened it up and went over the content as she gasped then looked up to Felina. "They escaped the most dangerous two in the Megakat city prison!" As Felina nodded the folder contained data on the team known as the red aces.

"So the blue aces are back and may attack huh?" Felina took the report back and put it under her arm. "Yes but we have the swat kats so i wont be to worried" Felina smiled at her friend as she began to think of T-bone something about him made her just feel so good.

"Ahem Felina earth to Felina are you there?" As Felina shook herself out of the dreamworld she was in. "Um yes im there i was just going over what we can do." Callie smiled as she pulled out the communicator and hit that button that sent the signal to the city junk yard where the swat kats were just finishing up the new upgrades to the Turbokat.

"Hey chance mind handing me that wrench over there in the tool box" As Jake was doing the last minute adjustments for the Turbokats engines. "Ya sure Jake" As chance grabs the wrench and hands it to Jake the swat kats signal starts going off.

"Hey the signal mind getting that chance" Jake yelled as he knew it had to be Callie and he knew chances crush on her. Chance rused to the phone as he picked it up.

"Hello miss Briggs is this you" As he waited for his answer. "Yes this is me t-bone and i want to ask if you and razor come to my office please i need to discuss a urgent matter."

"right away Miss Briggs" As he hung up the phone he yelled to razor. "HEY WE GOT TO HEAD TO CALLIE'S OFFICE LETS GET A MOVE ON!" As chance ran to get his fighter jets uniform on and his red and blue helmet as razor did the same but chance was done much faster.

"Come on razor get a move on!' As he hopped in the first seat of the turbokat razor hopped in to the back seat. "Well you in a hurry to see Callie huh."

"Oh shut up" As the jet started and flew out of the base under the ground of the junk yard and on the way to city hall. T-bone was looking for a place to land as soon as he got close to city hall but he parked on the building closest to city hall.

"Well razor you ready to use the jet packs" As razor got his on and he nodded as they both got them ready and flew up to the mayors office as t-bone knocked on the window.

"Oh the swat kats" As Callie opened the window t-bone and razor came in as they landed as they turned off the packs. "Well miss Briggs you called" Callie walked over to Felina and took the folder and handed it to Razor and T-bone.

"Whats this?" Asked Razor as he took the folder from Callie and began reading it. "So miss Briggs Hows being mayor" Asked T-bone as she sat back at her desk.

"Well not much different from when i was working for mayor manks" She then looked over to Felina who was keeping her eyes on T-bone. "So these guys the blue aces they were Ex-enforcers huh that went A wall well nothing we cant handle."

"Well T-bone and razor if you wont mind i would like to show you specs on there jet that that they used in the enforcers" Razor shrugged. "Well ok if we can get a better look of what were dealing with it will be easier to stop them i guess" As Felina walked to the door and opened it as T-bone followed her and stop to look back. "Hey buddy aint you coming?" Razor turned to him "Ya in a minute i want to ask miss Briggs something if you don't mind." T-bone felt a little envious but blew it off and followed Felina as he shut the door behind them.

"So miss Briggs you never really said what your time as mayor has been like" As razor sat on the edge of her desk. "Well Razor boring really i work then i head home then nothing" As she began to write on some documents.

"Well you have haven't done anything after work really?" As she looked up to him. "Well no its just the same old thing day in and day out." Razor then had and idea.

"Well miss Briggs what if i Asked about a date?" As she stopped what she was doing and wiped her eyes. "Did you ask me?" Razor got off the desk "Well yes i well i had a crush on you for a long time and figured if your doing nothing well ya know"

Callie got up and sat on her desk. "But i don't really know your real name." as she waited for Razor's response as what he did surprised her as he took his helmet off and his mask. "The name is Jake clawson" Callie stood up and walked over to him.

"Well ok im free after 6 tomorrow and this is to tie you over"As she pulled Jake into a kiss as he held her tight as she pulled away. "Well thats some deal changer but miss Briggs i look forward to it."

But unknown to them a small camera was in the mayors office as two figures were seated in two chairs as they watched the event unfold. "Well i guess our goal is clear" As the two mean continued to watch.

but unknown to them another romance was budding.

"That razor is just ticking me off!" T-bone barked as Felina was showing him the specs on the know blue aces designs. "Ah T-bone whats wrong? you have a crush on Callie?" As felina tried to put it together. "No... ya i wanted to ask her out finally but he may do it." T-bone in his anger didn't see felina walk up to him and look him in the eyes.

"Well what if i said some one had the same feeling. for someone but a certain someone never knew." T-bone looked confused but it ended as soon as felina pulled him into a kiss as his eyes widened but he didn't do any thing except kiss back as they fell on a near by table as they keep making out felina stopped him.

"Sorry big boy not that far." As she gave a devious smile "yet" T-bone smiled and let her up. "Um sorry to go so over broad haha" she smiled and went back to the computer she was using and handed him the disk with the specs. "Here t-bone guard this and give it to razor" As she planted another kiss on him and pulled away.

"You know i been wanting to do that forever." as she let go of t-bone and walked over to the door. "Lets get back to the mayor and razor before they suspect something." Felina smiled as as they left the room and made there way back to the mayor's office.

**Well that's it my T-bone and felina version so i hope to pleases all pairings hope to read and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**OK were i left off Jake had asked Callie out as he gave away his identity and now had a date. **

"Well miss Briggs maybe we should um get ready" As razor put his mask and helmet back on just in time for Felina and T-bone to come back in.

"So T-bone has all of the information of the blue aces Callie" As Felina shock T-bone's hand and left the room as Callie sat back down in her chair. "so swat kats i guess well talk more about this later. i have work i need to do and you need to make ready for them" As as she winked at Razor he smiled and they made there way back to the jet.

t-bone didn't see it but Razor had quite the smile on his they hopped into the jet T-boner finally seen it he just had to ask. "Hey man why all smiles?" He asked as the jet got airborne and flew off. Razor finally answered him after a second as he came back to the world. "well i asked Callie out and i feels good she said yes." He smiled as they were on the way to the hanger a unknown ship was tailing them.

as the jet got closer to the turbo kat razor seen it and looked on his radar and didn't see anything as a voice came on the radio."Well well the swat kats lets see how good you are" the jet was black and red as it flew past the turbo kat. "RAZOR THAT THE BLUE ACES!" He yelled as razor nodded and t-bone made the jet travel at the speed of heat to chase them down and put on the other four engines and flung after them.

The turbo Kat was right behind them as the blue aces spun side ways and flew in between building t-bone flew up and then back down. "DAM he knew we couldn't with the engines" T-bone looked around and then out of no where the Blue aces began shooting at the turbo Kat and using the engines t-bone shot around and took less damage then he thought but he was in no mood to let some one out fly him.

"AH CRUD" Razor looked on the radar and still didnt see them. "T-bone this make no sense they can come and go as they please. we have speed we may need more." T-bone stopped and looked around. "Where did they go?" as more bullets began to pelt the turbo kat as they pulled a kamazaie attack and then flung away leavening its mark on the jet.

T-bone got in infuriated. "THAT'S ITS I HAD ENOUGH" T-bone pushed the engines to there max as he shot for the same direction of the Blue aces as he found them fleeing. As they caught up Blue aces a voice came over the radio again this time very deep. "Well you kats are good but that's enough play for to day the enforces are on there way. so this is a good by for now" With that the Blue aces jet went plummeting towards the ground.

"T-BONE USE THE GRAPPLING HOOKS" Razor yelled as t-bone smacked the button and shot the hooks to grab the jet before it caused a explosion. "Buddy why did they do that its weird right?" As t-bone moved down and set the jet down and landed next to it. Razor and t-bone then hopped out and made there way to check it out.

"hey razor you think its weird that theirs no one in the cockpit!" As t-bone made the discover razor jumped onto the wing and looked in side. "Ya t-bone i guess they were attacking us from another location. Hm" As they were looking it over a helicopter landed near by as they knew who it was.

" I knew you renegades were close by" As commander feral got out and made his way over. As he walked up to the jet he looked it over "With is a top secret enforcer design. i guess the aces stole and built it from the plans." As he clenched his fist. "Commander does this desing have a high tech clocking device to hid from enemy radar?" as razor needed to know as he could not make heads or tails of the way they could come and go.

"Yes they are top of their class and you renegades just got lucky to beat it." He laughed as razor didn't want to say they really didn't. "So i guess this is going into enforcer custody. like the metakats so they can keep coming back." Razor joked as feral only scowled and walked off as felina walked up.

"Sorry about my uncle guys and long time no see you to" As she looked to t-bone and smiled laughed While razor and t-bone just shrugged. "So felina what are you doing later clean up for your uncle?" Razor asked as she sighed "Well i guess just a boring night in the lock up. to watch over inventory so im doing noting guess I'll tune my gun up." Razor looked down and see her gun.

"May i see it felina?" She reached down and handed him her gun. "Well give it to me later i have to get back to HQ I'll see ya later" As she walked off she stopped and turned around. "Just drop it off later ok i really don't need it now ok." as she made her way back to the chopper.

"Wow she likes her weapons" Razor admired as t-bone smacked him. "Razor we don't have time we got to get home i want to fix the turbo kat and any dings." Razor Shrugged a little. "OK lets get going i have some where to go any ways" he said as he jumped into the back seat of the jet. T-bone just scratched his head as he got in and watched as two enforcers began to guard the jet.

"So razor how long till they jack that jet again" T-bone asked as razor began to shrugged. "Don't know but lets go i want to make repairs before i head out lets heard home." the jet then rose into the air as it flew off for the salvage yard that they called home and with a click the secret door opened as the turbo Kat entered and ran down a run way and onto a platform.

As the jet was raised into a work shop like environment t-bone and razor jumped out as Razro made his way right for the shower and T-bone went to to sit on the couch as he wanted some help with the turbo kat but he guessed razor would be gone any ways. "Hey T-bone im going for my shower and then out with Callie." he yelled as T-bone turned the tv on and began watching scary cat.

As t-bone began to think of his and felina moment as he smiled. she was hot and a beautiful she-kat maybe they could work but he forgot to ask her out as he thought of felina and him could be they be item? as he was watching the show felina he remembered when they saved the miners he smiled. "She knows how to fly and when she saved me and Razor on that alien ship to" he sighed and went back to the tv.

Razor had finished his shower as the phone rang and he picked it up. "hello?" As he answered and Callie's sweet voice came over the phone. "Hello Jake wow that's weird but cool to hey you think you could bring a buddy?" Jake thought about it then snapped his fingers "ya i can why?" Callie whisperer into the phone "Well felina you is just as bored as me and i figured we could bring her out. so shes not alone tonight's her birthday and she had work."

Jake just shock his head. "Only commander feral would make his own niece work on her birthday. Sure bring her ill get my buddy ok bye." As she said her good bye and went to see what Chance was doing. "Hey Chance what are you up to?" Jake asked as Chance continued to watch the tv

"Not much why?" As chance turned to him Jake smiled as he pulled Chance up and on to his feet. "Get ready pal you have a date to" Jake laughed and walked in to his room Chance stood there dumbfounded. "Ah Razor what are you talking about you taken to many blows to the head." Razor walked out in a pair of jeans and a blue dress shirt and a whit under shirt.

"Come on buddy live a little get out of the hanger once in a while. and when we get back we can work on the new turbo Kat mult firing mini missiles" He smiled a she threw some clean clothes at Chance. "Fine I'll go but if i do i watch Scarey cat and you clean for the next week." he stated as he walked off to get dresses.

"no problem buddy" He laughed as he walked over to a car they built for road side service and took the tools out and sat them down and chance came back in dressed in a dark dress shirt and a pair of jeans and black boots. "Happy now do we leave no?" he asked irritated.

"Well buddy were going now so get in" Razor said as he hopped in and Chance hopped into the passengers side. "Well lets go" Chance just sighed as they pulled out and drove for the mayors office and waited as Callie came down the steps in her same attire a pink suit and a blue tie as she walked over to the car.

"Hello Jake mind if i sit in back or front?" Chance smiled and jumped out "Well miss Briggs you can sit here I'll sit in the back ok" As Chance walked to the other door and jumped in and looked again as he seen felina in a blue dress and it showed off her legs and her body she had a similar figure to Callie. "Ah jake why is she here?" Jake smiled and honked the horn as she looked over and jumped in with Chance.

"Hi thanks for letting me come it wouldn't be a birthday alone" She said as she looked down chacne felt kinda bad so he put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry we'll make it fun trust me" Felina gave him a small smile witch made he turn red as he seen her soft lips he just wanted to kiss her.

"So where to lady's" Jake asked as felina smiled "Well the gun range or the martial arts demo at the rec" She said as chance was kinda interested in weapons and some martial arts. "Well i vote for her plan" Chance said as Callie and jake looked at each other and just shrugged how about dinner first and then that ok you two." jake said as they pulled away towards the closest restaurant.

With the traffic it took about ten minutes before they got to the restaurant and they paid the valley and walked in. As they were seated Felina sat next to chance and Callie sat near jake but out the window a small camera was watching as it focused on them.

"well seems our swat Kat is with his date why not give them a reward for being brave enough to come out" A voice said as he pressed a button and a large robot appeared with blood red eyes behind him. "Rex welcome our newly lover birds and crush them!" As the bot walked off to smash jake

** Well im going to end there and bring the real action soon so watch out and review. also if i do anything out of character im sorry i try to keep them as who they are and act so please enjoy. also if ou have any ideas feel free to pm me**


	3. Chapter 3

**As we left off Jake had asked Callie out and Chance and felina were out with them and felina not knowing chance is t-bone.**

"So chance how are you?" Callie asked chance as he looked though his menu. "Um fine miss Briggs just fine" He smiled as he looked over to see Felina looking depressed. "Um Felina whats?" She looked up from her menu "Nothing i just want to get some air" as she pulled her seat out and walked out side chance feeling bad looked over to Jake and Callie.

"Guys im going to check on her." Chance pushed his seat out and made his way out side to fine felina looking at the moon. Chance never seen Felina like this she had the beauty and brawn but now she was all beauty staring into the moon. Chance was at a loss of word all he could get out was a a muffled breath trying to say anything.

Felina heard him and turned to see what was wrong. "Um you ok?" Chance hit him self in the chest as he finally got his words formed. "Ahh felina you look beautiful tonight." Felina smiled then looked back to the moon. "I'm sorry but i should have never come." Chance felt horrible was he making her birthday bad.

"Um felina I'm Sorry that im making your birthday suck" Chance mumbled out as felina turned to him. "No its not you its my heart belongs to this guy hes brave and fearless." As she smiled and looked down and sighed "Um Felina just who is this guy?" As chance thought it was him because she doesn't know him as T-bone.

"Well he is T-bone of the swat kats. I know my uncle Commander Feral won't like to hear that but he holds my heart" Chance then got closer as he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him as he kissed her under the moon light. As they kissed Felina felt like ti was right but he wasn't T-bone so why did it feel so good.

Felina pulled away and looked into his eyes as her widened. "Wait your your T-" As he pulled her lips into another tight kiss as he pulled away. "That Answer your question" Felina smiled as he embraced him. "T-bone i guess you know everything now huh?" As she looked deeply into his eyes and he held her in his arms.

"i know every thing felina" Chance looked over and seen razor poke his head out the door. "hey guys you want to order or what?" Chance looked down at felina's smiling face. "Ya Jake in a sec ok" Chance wanted that moment to last forever as he finally let her go and walked din hand and hand with her back to the table.

Callie seen them walk in hand and hand as she smiled. "So happy you two get along" Jake smiled and went for his water as he seen it shake a little. Jake looked up to Chance as he looked worried to so Jake reached down and pulled out a homing beacon as they waited till the screams assured it as next came the roars of what sounded prehistoric.

"JAKE LETS GO!" Chance looked at Felina as he gave her a serious look as he wanted to say stay here but he really didn't want to. Jake was at the door as Waited for chance "CHANCE COME ON!" He Braked as he seen what was coming it was a large dinosaur but enhanced by a hard metal body.

Chance nodded and ran to the door as he and Jake ran for the car and Jake pulled out a small box as he and Chance ran for the darkest ally they could as they cam back out dressed as the swat kats.

Chance looked up and seen the turbo Kat as it came flying though the skis and it landed on the closest building as razor began to make his way up climbing window after window as chance soon followed once they reached the top both jumped in the turbo Kat as they shot off the building and charged for that cyber lizard.

"Razor you have gruesome locked on with one of our missiles" Chance asked as they flew past the Dino and then around as razor finally got a lock on. "Ya T-bone i got him i need you to get in close." Chance got in closer as the Dino The swung its arms at the turbo kat as chance dodged the attack as razor hit the button and shot the mini cement rockets to try and cement it in place as it covered its feet it roared and tried to move as Chance and razor got a away far enough a voice came over the radio.

"You renegades have done enough the Enforcers will take it from here!" As razor shut it off. "That feral for ay. well i guess it wasn't much that dino freak but who sent it pastmaster ?" Razor questioned as chance began to think that dinosaur was big enough to cause some damage bust small enough to trap its feet.

"Hey earth to T-bone you in there?" Chance finally coming back to the real world. "Ya buddy im fine maybe we should get out of theses clothes." T-bone said as they jumped out of the turbo Kat and moved back into the same ally till a vice stopped them.

"hey why are you changing we both know who are heroes are." Chance knew it was felina voice as chance smile and removed his helmet and mask."Um felina we need to change we have to get out of here." Felina smiled as walked over to T-bone.

"T-bone i never had my night for my birthday. And for my birthday i want to spend it with you." Felina said as she kissed T-bone. "Ok Get a room" Razor said as he walked out in his uniform with his mask and helmet on. "Felina we need to get out of here"

Callie walked out as she had a large smile. "Well i guess we both got lucky felina. Also why not have razor stay with me and T-bone takes felina with him to your base so we can spend time with our dates." T-Bone grabbed Felina's hand and walked her over to where he and razor had climed and and began to clime up.

"Felina get on i'll carry you up. And razor i like that plan i'll see ya later" As Felina got and and he climed up and carried her up and then opened the hatch as she hoped into the back and him into the front As they were off.

"Well i guess Callie were by ourselfs let me get changed and well do something ok" She smiled as she nodded and walked off to the car to wait for razor. As Felina was enjoying her self as she was in the turbokat.

"T-bone this is amazing!" T-Bone smiled as he looked back "Well glad you like it now were home" As the jet went under the steel door and ran down the run way to the lift as it rose up Felina hopped out and wanted to look around but was stopped by a pair of strong arms.

"Wait i want my time with you first" As she turned around and pulled him into a kiss they both heard what sounded like feather hitting the ground as they both turn to the place of the sounds to see black feather and a black envelope.

**Well thats it for now and the red aces version will be up later for you Callie and T-bone fans. Also the dinosaur was not very big once they stopped it the enforcers could handle it im sorry if that was lame but its like the calm before the storm.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**ok i need to get my head in the game i promised a lot of people updates so here goes update one here i come lol also i will have a bata look this over later sorry **

As we last left off felina and T-bone heard feathers his the ground a they looked a black envolpe. T-bone picked it up and on it said a friend and T-bone could feel some weight as he opened it and dropped the contents on the floor he and felina were surprised to see a framed picture of felina when she was little and her mother pregnant with a baby.

Felina just picked it up to look at it as T-bone seen a piece of paper that was under it and reads it and growls. Felina looks at T-bone and goes to ask him whts wrong but t-bone races for the turbokat. T-bone fired the engines up and is ready to fly out as he looks at felina. "HEY LETS GO!" He yelled as felina raced over and jumped in.

Before felina knew it T-bone shot out and down the run way at full speed towards the power planet.

"T-bone? whats wrong?" she asked as T-bone looked around and looked back at her. "A tip that th-" before he could answer her the turbo kat was hit by a missile and then proceeded to plummet but T-bone managed to pull it out of the dive and back into the air as he looked on the radar and seen a air craft after them and coming fast but he couldn't see it.

"AWW CRUD THERE FIGHTING AND HIDING!" he then turned on the inferred turret from under the turbokat.

"Felina use the turret and shot them down ill evade them" he said as he seen a few rockets hot on there trail. T-bone dodges missile after missile as felina looked on the scanner for the invisible air craft till the the scanner caught a glimpse of them but it was enough for felina to keep a lock on them.

"Damn there fast!" she shouted as she started to open fire and t-bone kept the turbokat as close as possible and out of harms way. T-bone dodged all there attempts to bring them down and as t-bone spiraled felina managed to get the shot she needed as she clipped there wing and made the air craft lose control and crash down close to the the front gates of the power plant as two guys jump out and run in.

"damn they ran in we got to land and go after them" he barked as he landed the turbokat and jumped out and held his arms out to catch felina but she jumped and landed next to him.

"T-bone we have no time for that" Felina stated but t-bone grabbed something out of the storage of the turbokat and threw it to felina. Felina looked at the objects and it was a swat kat helmet and the glove with there small blades and such.

**( AN: i forgot the name but i think its gloveamatrix? ill edit when i look it back up)**

"your a swatkat now felina so hurry up i got a suit for ya to" as he throws it at her and and she slips the jacket on and the helmet and puts the glove on. "The pants can wait lets move!" she yelled as the both rushed in the power plant. "T-bone ill take the top you take bottom" as t-bone nodded and rushed down to the lower parts of the power plant felina took the top.

As felina searched the higher levels of the power plant she felt she was being watched as she stopped for a second and listend. she could feel something wasn't right. just then felina heard someone light foot steps as she spun around and kicked a dark figure away and as he hit the wall charged at her and she dodged him and threw a quick jab then a kick to his stomic and then brought her leg up to bring it down on his head knocking him into the floor.

"well well a new swat kats a fighter eh?" as felina turned to three more guys all dressed in black.

Felina only smiled as she got into a fighting stance and once charged at her and swung a bat and she jumped over him and low kicked him knocking his feet out from under him and then jumped up and upper cutted one of the men and round housed kicked the other one then grabded the one she round housed kicked by the arm and threw him on top of the guy she knocked down.

"Come on guys is that all you four can do?" all four got up together and were ready to fight but soon were tied up with with a cable from out of the dark as razor walked out smiling.

"wow you and T-bone leave and now your buddy buddy huh?" he said jokingly as he kicked the gourp over on the side he tied up.

Felina smiled seeing him.

"Glad you mad it did you run into T-bone yet?" she asked as razor got wided

"hes not with you? why did you guys split up?" he questioned as felina kinda blushed.

"i said we should" she said felling bad as razor patted her shoulder. "Come on hes a big boy im sure hes ok now lets find him and see wht were really looking for" Felina nodded and followed after razor.

**sorry if its bad i still need work but i plan to update all my fics soon and will need a bate for all as you can see haha but hope you enjoy and review**


End file.
